Meine süße italien: My sweet Italy
by CryaoticFanGirl
Summary: "What is th-this feeling?" I stuttered, feeling my eyes widen. Italy seemed to get way to cheerful about me enjoying his pasta. My heart thumped loudly in my chest as a new feeling came over me...when he hugged me it felt different, extremely different. What was this feeling? What does it mean, and why does it involve Italy? Rated T for language. Warning: Yaoi, you were warned.
1. Chapter 1

"Germany, Germany!" I looked up from my paperwork to see Italy standing in the door way with a plate of spaghetti in hand.

"I made pasta for dinner!" He ran up to my desk, a smile on his face as he sat it down.

"Oh, uh, thank you Italy." I starred at the dish, suddenly realizing how hungry I was.

"YOU DIDN'T MAKE A MESS IN THE KITCHEN DID YOU?!" I ran out of my office to the kitchen, I nearly fell to the floor.

"What in the hell Italy?! Did you make a tomato tornado in here?!" I began cleaning everything, angry.

"But Germany it was necessary in order to make the sauce perfect!" He whined, tears at the edges at his eyes.

"I thought you would like it..if I made it perfectly.." He muttered, wiping his eyes. I ignored him, wiping the counter. He left, crying to Japan about what happened.

"JAPAN, JAPAN! GERMANY YELLED AT ME!" I could hear him all the way down the hall, I rolled my eyes angrily.

"That idiot but he is my only friend...I guess I have to expect this." I finished quickly, returning to my office to work. I finished my paperwork hastily before I ate the spaghetti Italy made for me. It was excellent, the pasta was cook perfectly, seasoning was amazing, the sauce was...

"..Made perfectly...ugh Italy." I sighed, eating the last few bites. I knew I had to go apologize to him now.

* * *

"There there Italy, it'll be okay." Japan tried to soothe me, patting my back. I shook my head, the tears kept coming, I looked at him.

"No it won't! I wanted to show him how amazing my pasta was, and he didn't like it because I made a mess!" I cried harder, Japan tried to smile and attempt to comfort me again.

"Ah wah! HUG, HUG, HUG, HUG!" I wailed, tackling him. I rubbed my face into his, trying to stop crying. I felt someone grab the neck of my shirt and lift me up off him. I thrashed around, still bawling.

"...Th-thank you Germany." Japan muttered as we left. Germany took me into his office before putting me down. He closed the door behind him, and sat on his desk, folding his arms.

"Italy...I-"

"GERMANY, I'M SORRY, I JUST WANTED TO SHOW YOU HOW GOOD MY PASTA WAS! YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT BECAUSE I MADE A MESS." His eyes widened as he grabbed his plate, showing me that it was empty.

"I liked it, I just didn't like the fact you made a mess in my kitchen..." He muttered, his eyebrow twitched slightly.

"You did?"

"Yes I did, it was very good Italy. Thank you for making it for me." I ran up to him, hugging him tightly. He stiffened, uncomfortable but he returned my hug anyway.

"I'm glad you liked it! I'm so happy!" I backed up smiling at him, there was a blush on his face.

"Oh look, Germany is blushing." I noted, he furrowed his brows at me, letting go.

"Shut up Italy, it's late so I'm going to bed."

"Oh, okay! Goodnight!" I cheerfully left his office, skipping to my room. He liked my PASTAAAAAAAA!

* * *

I looked down at the floor, Italy seemed to get way to cheerful about me enjoying his pasta. My heart thumped loudly in my chest as a new feeling came over me.

"What is th-this feeling?" I stuttered, my eyes widening in confusion. When he hugged me, I felt weird like I had gotten violated or...or...I don't know what. It wasn't like a normal hug from anyone it was extremely different.

"...Italy..." I muttered, glancing up at the door where he stood a few minutes ago. I shook my head, leaving my office to my room. I needed a shower, maybe that would clear my thoughts.

* * *

After I showered, I went to get some boxers to sleep in. When I put them on I noticed Italy was sleeping soundly in my bed. I sighed, frustrated.

"Why do you sleep anywhere but your own bed?" I whispered crossly as I made my way to my bed. I stared down at him, I placed my hands to where I was going to pick him up but he looked so...content.

"Damnit." I slithered in to bed, trying not to wake him up. I layed there for a little while, staring at the ceiling.

"Mm...pasta.." Italy cooed rolling over, cuddling up to me. I blushed, the weird feeling had returned. I swallowed, placing my hand on his lower back, crooking my neck to look at him. I sighed, I wasn't going to move him, I couldn't.

"Goodnight Italy.." I murmured closing my eyes, finally going to sleep.

_**(Yo! This is a yaoi fanfic between Germany and Italy from Hetalia, if you don't like yaoi or gay anything...don't read this. I'm new to this whole writing thing so I hope you enjoy! Read and review!**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Haha, pasta!" I yelled, waking myself up. I groggily blinked my eyes, trying to recognize where I was at because I knew it wasn't my room, Japan's, or big brother South Italy's. It was Germany's room, I didn't remember falling asleep in here. I glanced up as I realized I was holding someone and they were holding me.

"G-Germany...?" I whispered under my breath, his hair was in his face and he didn't look so mean, he actually looked cute.

"Cute? What's wrong with me?"

He groaned, his hand slid down from my back to my bottom, he cupped it lightly. I gasped, he did nothing but leave his hand there. I felt very uncomfortable, I needed to wake him up. I sat up slowly, turning to him.

"Germany..." I muttered in his ear, no effect.

"GERMANY! GERMANY, HELP ME!" He awoke in no time, grabbing his pistol.

"What?! What's wrong Italy?!" I laughed at him, shaking my head.

"You were being a dirty pervert Germany!"

"I was?" He looked shocked, he usually didn't do anything in his sleep...or awake either. He placed his pistol on his nightstand, sighing.

"What was I doing?" I felt uncomfortable answering the question, my smile turned into a nervous grin.

* * *

He seemed uncomfortable with the question, I never do anything perverted in my sleep and barely when I'm awake.

"Italy?" I cocked my head at him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You can tell me, and I won't do it ever again." He started crying, he was so emotional!

"You grabbed my butt Germany! I didn't like it then you wouldn't take your hand off!" I felt a hot blush cross my cheeks as I looked away from him.

"I-I did that?"

"Yes! and you're blushing again..." He said, poking my face. I smacked his hand away, glaring.

* * *

"Ouch, that hurt Germany.." I muttered, rubbing my hand. I felt tears build up at the corners of my eyes.

"I'm sorry Italy..." He leaned forward, taking my hand gently, rubbing it.

"Is that helping?"

"Oh yes! It's starting to stop!" I said cheerfully, watching him. He had a strange look on his face, and it looked like his blush darkened a bit.

"Hey Germany, why does your face do that when you look at me or touch me?" He glanced up, stopping.

"What do you mean?"

"You face gets a weird look, like your constipated!" He grabbed me into a chokehold. I started screaming and crying.

"NO DON'T KILL ME GERMANY!"

"You insulted me! I have every right to kill you right now!" He flipped me around to look at him, I stared at him through tears.

"No please don't!"

* * *

I glared at him but suddenly I felt this strange urge to hold him, or something...he looked so pitiful. I leaned forward near his face more, my glare fading.

"G-Germany?"

"Shh...Italy...It's okay, I'm sorry." I cooed, placing a kiss on his lips. I stifled his gasp of shock as he broke away from me, he was now crying.

"Oh shit..." I breathed, realizing what I just did. I let Italy go quickly, he just cried there...I felt stupid and confused. I heard a knock on the door, turning quickly away from him.

"...Italy, Germany, it's time for breakfast." Japan said, walking into my room.

"I made it, I just finished." He smiled triumphantly.

"Thank you Japan, oh by the way, what time is it?" I asked, trying to smile.

"It's 9 A.M...you couldn't tell from the light shining in through your window?"

"Smartass..." I breathed, swinging my legs to the floor. Italy ran past me, out of the room.

"What was that about?" Japan questioned, looking down the hall. I laughed, shrugging.

"I don't know but I really am hungry, maybe he was too." I lied, I knew exactly why he ran out of my room. I brushed past Japan, thinking about what I just done.

* * *

"H-He kissed me...Germany kissed me." I kept saying to myself in my room. I felt sick, like I had ate something disgusting and now I had a tummy ache. Why did he do that, why did he look at me like that, what was going on with him?!

"Why is this happening?" I asked, holding my pillow.

"Italy? It's time for breakfast..." Germany creaked my door open, peaking in. The sick feeling grown worse from the sight of him.

"I'm not hungry Germany, my tummy hurts.." I said, smiling smally.

"Do you have a tummy ache?" He opened the door all the way, taking a step in. I nodded quickly, wanting him to leave.

"Should I get you medicine?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, please!"

"Alright, I'll run to the _speichern _and pick up some." He turned, closing the door. I heard him walking away, his steps heavy.

I felt so weird, he believed me and I never lie it seems, I'm too innocent to and maybe that's why he believed me.

"I'm sorry Germany..." I whispered, feeling tears well up in my eyes.

**_(Yo! Chapter two is finally out! Yeyah! So an interesting turn on events have occurred as you can see and I hope you liked this chapter. Read and review! **Note: Speichern means store in German.** Thanks for reading!)_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Medicine...Medicine.." I muttered, looking for the right aisle.

"Tomato-mato-mato, tomato parade!" I heard someone scream, I left off towards the produce to see South Italy dancing around a pile of tomatoes.

"Uh...South Italy?" He stopped, not making a move towards me.

"Er uh, sorry Romano." I quickly added. He ran up to me, angry anyway.

"WHY DID YOU INTERRUPT ME YOU WURST LOVER?!" He yelled, slapping my arm.

"Well, you were dancing around tomatoes..." I murmured watching him slump over in realization and in embarrassment.

"Oh, and I wanted to ask you what you give to Italy when he has an upset stomach."

"Upset stomach..? Did he eat to much pasta again? Jeez, that Italy." He said straightening up, smacking his forehead in exasperation.

"No, he woke up that way..." I lied slightly, hoping he'd buy it.

"He did? That's weird, he doesn't get an upset stomach unless he eats to much but I guess I can tell you what to get for that."

"Oh yes, please do!" I said, smiling. I grew very happy at that he was giving me advice and only slapped me once..until he slapped me again..and in the face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"You looked happy, I don't like that...makes me think your superior to me." He dead-panned, walking off. I held my cheek, following him.

* * *

"Okay, here you go." He handed me soda, pain killer, and a medicine that was supposed to help with your stomach.

"What's the soda for?"

"It helps soothe your tummy when it's sick. Let him drink a glass or two,not the whole thing. Give him one pain killer and some of that other one." He folded his arms, blinking.

"Ah, thank you Romano." I murmured, smiling smally as I checked out everything.

"Take good care of him!" He yelled, running back to the tomatoes I assumed. I sighed, Romano was just like Italy but not a cry baby..why couldn't Italy be like him?

"I'd like him more..." I muttered, walking out of the _speichern. _Ah what was I saying, I like Italy just the way he is, even if he can be a pain.

* * *

"Italy, Japan! I'm home!" I yelled, walking in the house. Japan came up to me, taking the grocery bag.

"Shh, Germany. He is asleep." He whispered, looking as serious as ever.

"Oh, I'll go check on him." I tip-toed down the hall to Italy's room. I opened the door quietly, stepping in.

"Germany!" He screamed, suddenly hugging me.

"Wh-what Italy?"

* * *

I hugged Germany as tightly as I could, fighting tears. I lied to him and felt horrible for it, I buried my face into his chest.

"I'm so sorry!" I cried, glancing up at him. He stared back down at me, mouth agape.

"For what..?" He asked, raising a brow.

"Did you throw up in the kitchen?!" He screamed, shaking me by the shoulders.

"No, no I didn't! I lied to you!"

"You lied to me?" He stopped, a confused look on his face. I started crying right there on the spot from the look on his face.

"How did you do that?" He asked, cocking his head at me.

"By saying I had a tummy ache!" I yelled, tears spewing out of my eyes uncontrollably. He leaned down, kissing me, stifling my crying.

* * *

I kissed him tenderly, I hoped it would make him stop crying but he suddenly pushed me away all of the sudden.

"I-Italy, I'm sorry." I quickly said, hoping he wouldn't run away like last time.

"Why do you do that..? Why did you do that..?" He whined, obviously confused.

"It's cause you're so..so...cute and you act so pitiful it makes me want to do that! I can't help it! I don't know, yesterday I had this sudden urge to be with you all the time and just make you smile even though you always do!"

"...Like Holy Roman Empire..." He shook his head, staring at the ground.

"He wanted to do that too Germany! I don't want you to do that because he left!"

I watched him, unmovingly as he cried. He truly didn't want me to end up like Holy Roman Empire, he didn't want me to make him happy like he did...and that's what hurt me.

"I see...I'll be leaving then Italy. I have paperwork to do." I deadpanned as I turned and left.

"But Germany!" I slammed the door behind me, I was acting like we were dating or something and we just got into a huge argument.

I don't know what came over me, I didn't want to hurt Italy, I only wanted to see him smile and for some reason I wanted it to be from me. Why was I acting so different because Italy hugged me over his stupid pasta?!

**_(Well..this is lovely. I plan to make them kiss and make up soon don't worry! Thanks for all your support, and hope you enjoyed this chapter! Read and review, thanks!)_**


	4. Chapter 4

I sat at my desk, sighing irritated with Italy as I sat there starring at my paperwork. I was so confused about how I felt about Italy, how it just suddenly happened, everything. I was so utterly lost...and I had no way to find a way back it seemed...

* * *

I awoke at my desk, the only light on was my lap light for I must've fallen asleep while working. I rose my head groggily to see a man standing in front of me, a smile on his face, a smile that reminded me of Italy. I freaked out and grabbed my spare pistol I kept in my desk.

"Who are you dammit?!" I yelled, cocking it as I stood up.

"Rome of course! Don't you remember when I came to see you that one night? Probably not because you reacted the same way and your blonde, but I'm looking for my cute little grandson Italy! He's usually with you.." He muttered, his smile never fading.

"Well...he isn't tonight..."

"You sure?"

I blinked confused then I heard Italy's snoring coming from...my desk drawer?! I whipped it open and sure enough, he was in there.

"How in the hell does he do that?!" I bellowed, lifting him by the back of his shirt.

"He's Italy, my wonderful grandson of course!" He shouted, offended as he yanked him from me, rocking Italy like a baby.

"What do you want?" I asked, tired and irritated.

"I came to check on Italy, he didn't seem like he was happy today..." Rome muttered, smoothing some hair from Italy's face.

"AWH HE'S SO DAMN CUTE!" He suddenly shouted as he mashed his face into Italy's, rubbing up and down continuously.

"I love you Italy!"

It seemed like Italy awoke from that and his eyes actually opened, and were shut just as quick as he opened them. He smiled at his grandpa Rome.

"I love you too grandpa Rome..." He cooed. I smacked my forehead in exasperation, these two were so different yet so alike.

* * *

I grinned at grandpa Rome widely, then I turned my head to Germany, my smile not leaving.

"Hey Germany...I love you.." I slurred, falling back asleep.

* * *

Rome gasped, shaking his grandson to waken.

"YOU LOVE HIM? HE'S A JERK, AND A BLONDE! Well, it'd be different if he was female and had massive tits but HE'S A GUY! TELL ME HE LOVES YOU IN A FRIENDLY WAY!" He asked in a pleading tone, my face was clearly red as he got in my face, angry.

"Have you been having buttsex with my pure, innocent, and precious Italy?!"

I grew angry at that, glaring as I tried to keep my cool, but he kept pressing.

"Pedophile! He's too innocent for you!" My eyebrow twitched, my fists tightened in my black gloves.

"I think you are over reacting, we aren't lovers, we don't even like eachother in a sexual way!" I shouted, my blue eyes piercing into Rome's.

"Oh! What a relief!"

I slumped over at his reaction, this guy was clearly insane.

"I must be going, here ya go!" He shoved Italy into my arms quickly, I tried to protest but as soon as I opened my mouth, he was gone.

"...that was ridiculous..." I breathed crossly as I left my office, walking to Italy's room. I quietly passed Japan's room, I didn't want to wake him.

I opened Italy's door up to his room quietly, I waltzed to his bed as I began to lower him out of my arms.

"No!" He suddenly cried.

* * *

I wrapped my arms around Germany's neck, I didn't want him to put me down, I wanted him to keep holding me for some reason. He gasped, his eyes widened as he stared down at me.

"Don't leave me Germany! Keep holding me Germany please!" I begged, he suddenly lowered his face closer to mine.

"I won't leave you ever Italy, okay?" He whispered reassuringly, I nodded.

"Oh Germany! Your hair is down!"

"Yes, yes it is, my hair gel doesn't hold over night." He laughed a bit nervously.

"Hey Germany?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me? I love you.." I asked, watching his face turn bright red. He sighed, climbing over me and laying next to me in my bed.

"Depends...you can be annoying."

"That wasn't very nice!" I sobbed, he apologized almost as soon as I said that.

"Well what kind of love do you mean Italy?"

"I mean...just love..there's different kinds?"

He nodded, he propped his head up with his hand, I thought about it. What kind of love did I feel for Germany?

_**(Dun-Dun-DUN! Yeah, I wanted to make this chapter a bit funny or well I tried. Next chapter will be about Italy's answer, or well I think it will be.. I hope you enjoy, and review please! :D) **_


End file.
